


Red and Blue.

by EmiLynn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is the meddling aunt., Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kara and Lena are the same ages as in the show., Sam is everyone's mother., how lena and sam's reunion should have been., they are just acting like stubborn children.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiLynn/pseuds/EmiLynn
Summary: Lena finds out about Kara being Supergirl. She cuts everyone off save to say Sam is the only one she trusts. Lena and Sam have a lot to catch up on and why not start with the most morose and heartbreaking recollection of the last two years of her life without her only remaining friend being by her side. Sam wants these two to fix their relationship shes just gonna need a little help.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short three chapter story i have all chapters wrote i will post chapters one and two tonight and chapter three will be tomorrow at some point. it is a story i just couldn't get out of my head so i started working on it as soon as i could. comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :)

Sam met up with Lena at the airport Lena had arranged to personally pick her up as an excuse to take some time off work. Sam did not argue as it was refreshing to see Lena wanting to take some time to herself, although it prompted a question. If Lena was trying to take time off, she needed to know why. Was her mother off on one of her kill daughter sprees? Was Lex causing trouble for her and their friends back in National City? Or were the World Killers back and they needed Sam’s help? Sam scratched at the back of her head as the thoughts swam through her mind and a horrible gut rotting feeling set in. She took a deep breath and exited the plane.

Sam was happy to see Lena waiting to greet her as she climbed down the plane’s steps. Grateful to feel solid ground beneath her feet once more. She instantly made her way to Lena engulfing her in a crushing hug.

“It’s so great to see you.” Lena sighed out of relief as she hugged Sam back with as much intensity as she could. 

“I am so happy to be here. I missed you.” Sam replies as she squeezes once more.

They held each other for a few moments before the hug was broken in favor of Lena directing Sam into the Limo behind them. The driver took Sam’s bags and put them in the trunk before making his way to the driver door to climb in. Sam and Lena had already been seated comfortably talking amongst themselves as the car lurched to life.

They made small talk over L-Corp projects and menial everyday tasks and experiences. Sam could feel the uneasiness radiating from Lena still unsure of the cause she settled to wait until Lena was ready to share. Sam figured after dinner and a few good glasses of red Lena would open up and tell her what’s really going on.

“So, how’s Ruby?” Lena asks as the car stalls at a stop light. Sam smiles and rolls her eyes playfully.

“Oh, she’s a teenager now you know how that is. She’s actually doing really well and school she signed up for the science team they had their first big event last week. She was so excited you should have seen the smile on her face when she took home first prize for her complete diagram break down of how an atom works.” Sam explains excitedly as she finally feels relief from Lena for the first time since she had been in her presence. Lena smiled, the excitement in Sam’s retelling of events made her smile a genuine smile something she hadn’t done in months. 

“Ruby is and has always been smart I am sad I missed out on such a momentous moment. I really wish I could have attended.” Lena apologizes earnestly as the car beings moving again. Sam waves it off and smiles at Lena softly.

“Don’t worry about it there will be plenty more events for Ruby’s favorite aunt to attend in the future.” Sam said with a laugh. The car went quiet for a few minutes before it halted once more this time, they had reached their first destination.

“Ah I hope you’re hungry.” Lena said with a slight laugh as she pulled herself from the limo Sam following shortly behind.

Later that night after dinner. Lena’s penthouse.

They had been in the penthouse for less than a minute before Lena’s phone began ringing. She looked down and swiped the decline call option rolling her eyes as she did so. Sam raised a brow but decided not to question her friend on her action. She was here for Lena. She was not here to pester her about mundane things like work. 

Lena made a b-line straight for the wine cupboard and Sam settled on the couch, her things already put away nicely by Lena’s staff. She relaxed taking a deep breath and giving Lena a smile grabbing the offered wine glass as Lena sat down opposite to her on the couch.

They stayed silent for quite some time as Sam carefully measured out how much alcohol she was taking in case she needed to be more sober the help pull Lena from the couch later. Lena was on her fourth glass as Sam had only made it to her second before Lena finally broke. Tears spontaneously began breaking free from the prison of dark green orbs.  
Sam set her glass down and pulled Lena in for a hug waiting for Lena to prompt she was ready to talk. It only took about ten minutes for Lena to pull herself from Sam before the heavy conversation began to take place. Sam was glad she paced herself she was in for a long night.

Lena wiped at her face as she sniffled. She took a second to gain her footing before she gave Sam a sad and downright heartbroken look. The look killed Sam her heart ached and all she wanted to do was pull Lena back in for another hug. She didn’t and allowed for Lena to talk about what was eating at her.

“What’s wrong I know you too well for it to simply be something work related what has you so broken?” Sam asked quietly. Lena sniffled once more and gave a small sigh as she took another drink of her wine.

“Everything Sam my life has fallen apart so fast an..and I have no clue what to do. I’ve done things that at the moment had felt right but thanks to some unbelievable events, has not only reversed itself but has backfired completely in so many horrible ways.” Lena said with a whine in her voice not unlike something Sam has heard from Ruby after something particularly rough had happened in the teen’s life.

Sam kept quiet but offered for Lena to explain as she took her friends hand in comfort.

“I… I bet you’re pretty confused right n…now I should probably start from the beginning.” Lena said with a stutter as she squeezed Sam’s hand and took another drink to gain some semblance of the CEO she is.

“Back in 2018 There had been a rise in anti-alien protests all lead by Ben Lockwood. It had gotten somewhat out of hand and I had gotten involved when k- Supergirl had ran in to me when I had been visiting Lillian in jail out of hopes to help James. Yet another thing that seems to have blown up in my face…. Any way I had been looking for some type of leverage for the courts to use to help James get off free of the charges against him when he was playing hero as Guardian. All moot point by now it doesn’t matter. What does matter is Supergirl had stopped to ask Lillian about one of our previous employees, Mercy Graves. The name may not cause good thoughts to come to mind as she was the reason my brother had begun to go crazy pushing him further with his heinous experiments and plots against Superman back in Metropolis. I answered what I could and was again pulled into the DEO’s investigation when it came to my brother.” Lena said her voice wavering slightly as she spoke on.

Sam nodded and paid rapt attention as Lena spoke. 

“So, wait don’t tell me your brother is yet again involved in making you feel this way once more?” Sam asked as se felt the wear of the story begin taking its toll. She had only met Lex a handful of times and they were never any good encounters she hated Lex with a passion, so god only knows what Lena had been feeling during all of this.

“He in fact is a big part of why I’m so fucked up mentally at this point, but it gets worse much worse.” Lena says with a sigh as she rubs at her now red and puffy eyes. Sam furrows her brow and squeezes Lena’s hand to gain her attention.

“I am so sorry I wasn’t there for you when that shit head decided to show up.” Sam offered sincerely prompting Lena to chuckle softly and wave her off.

“No honestly I am glad you weren’t there god forbid I let anything happen to you and Ruby I would never forgive myself.” Lena says as she half hugs Sam pulling back to take another drink. Sam take a drink as well Lena’s words bringing her a sense of relief but also a bit of uneasiness as she prompts Lena to continue.

“Anyway, the investigation had caused some tempers to flare I was fighting with James I even fought with Kara to the point we stopped talking for a while. James got shot I had to help save him with an experimental drug I only had thanks to Lex’s help. He had come to me in a helicopter halfway to dead begging me to find a cure for the cancer he had. Little did I know he was just using it all as a ploy for me to not only cure him but also give him superhuman abilities. Supergirl had not been too pleased because the experimental cure for cancer was derived from the Harun-el we used on you when you were Reign.” Lena sighed and took another drink before continuing. 

“So not only had I managed to hurt my friendship with Kara and Supergirl, but the resulting revelation had damaged my friendship with Alex and the DEO as well. I was at a loss so when Eve and Lex had gone missing after we connected them to Ben Lockwood I had nowhere to turn. Kara eventually came to me understanding as always, she helped me track them to Kaznia where not only was she almost blown up, but an Eve clone had almost killed me. In fact, if it had not been for Kara’s recorder being in my breast pocket I surely would have been impaled by Eve. We made it out alive but only to be attacked once more. Kara had been detained by the president of the united states and I had been summoned by Lex to the oval office.” Lena paused once more Sam’s face unreadable.

“Wait…so Lex had been connected to the president as well? What the hell I’m gone for two years and I have missed the most fucked up shit no wonder your feeling the way you are. I wish I could have been there I would have found a way to protect you.” Sam said with a slight anger to her voice. Lena just nodded but waved it off.

“I appreciate that but trust me I wouldn’t have wanted you in the middle of all that. And believe it or not it gets even worse.” Lena says with a seriousness Sam couldn’t help but go wide eyed at.

“What the fuck could possibly be worse than Lex in the oval office?” Sam blurted out.

“Well for starter when Supergirl touched the harun-el to go through the worm hole and send her into the dark world to save you from Reign she also accidentally created a alternate blank slate of herself that Lex had somehow gotten ahold of. Like everything he brainwashed her and used her to lead an attack on the US to make it seem like he was a hero by stopping it. Supergirl had been killed for a brief moment and the clone… Red daughter as Lex referred to her, had been used for his purpose so she was sent to add to his space cannons alien powered battery. We all worked together and eventually brought Lex down. It was not at a price though Lex fell to what looked to be his death but was transported to an old bunker he had built I knew he was there I took away his power and shot him. You would think that was the last of his tyrannical plans. But it wasn’t.” Lena said with a shaky voice as she started to sum up the energy for the last revelation of that year. Sam was astonished she was blown away by Lena’s story it took several moments of silence before she even knew what to say.

“Y-you shot Lex!?” Sam questioned loudly as she shook her head in disbelief. Lena was a lot of questionable things, but murderer was not one of them. Lena nodded her hands shaky as she refiled her glass for the fifth time that night. The room was silent for a moment before she spoke.

“Like a cruel joke he took that moment to reveal the worlds biggest mystery to me. It killed me even more than shooting my own brother.” Lena muttered out. Sam stared at her for a moment before she sighed.

“What did he put into your mind this time? You know you can’t trust anything he says Lena.” Sam asked cautiously.

“He told me who Supergirl was he had proof that Supergirl was the one and only Kara Danvers.” Lena said so softly Sam almost had to ask her to repeat herself the shock of what had just been said hit her all at once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sets her plan into motion along with Alex's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised chapter 2 now i will post chapter three when i wake up until then i hope you all enjoy! comments and kudos are always welcome!!!

Sam was reeling from the reveal of Supergirl she went from shock to laughter to worry and finally to angry.

“He had proof how?” Sam asked after about ten minutes of silence. Lena nodded as she gulped down the rest of her wine and made her way up to get more returning a moment later with scotch and new glasses.

“He had video evidence proof that the “Friends” I had for the last three years had all been lying to me. They made a joke out of being friends with a Luthor. I honestly don’t know why it was kept a secret other than my last name. I refuse to speak to Kara or any of her confidants about it I even decided to try and out her to the world. But in a twist, she hadn’t known Lex had told me about her. She did tell me at a most fortuitous time. I was just about the tell the world when the conference we had been at had been attacked. So she had gotten lucky I swear I was ready to tell the world who Supergirl really was how she posed as someone so sweet and caring make you care for them open up to them even l…love them and then betray you by keeping something that significant from your relationship for so long.” Lena said in a huff the tears begging to sting her eyes once more. She slammed the glass of scotch and refilled it to follow once more. Sam’s mind was reeling she knew Kara was always a little on the awkward side, but she couldn’t picture the bumbling reporter the be Supergirl. 

To sit here and listen to Lena fall apart over her brother was one thing but over Kara, she was willing to get involved. Lena had loved Kara almost from the moment they had met Sam would spend hours listening to Lena go on and on about how Kara did this, or Kara wore that the revelation was difficult but not completely in the realm of impossible. Sam took Lena’s hand and pulled her from the couch she pulled her into a bone crushing hug as if her arms to squeeze all of Lena’s broken pieces back together and make her whole again.

Lena wasn’t at all surprised by the sudden hug from Sam. Sam was trying to help console her, but it only works for so long before nothing helps not even the scotch and wine she was drinking like water. 

They stood hugging each other for a long time. Eventually Sam pulled away with promises of a plan and sleep. Lena was too drunk to fight when Sam pulled her to the master bedroom and tucked her in. Sam had a plan and she would execute it the next day.

The next morning.

Sam was the first up she had ordered a stifling amount of food so Lena would be able to sober up quickly once she pulled herself from bed. In the meantime, Sam took the opportunity to go through Lena’s phone.

She pulled up Lena’s contact picture for Kara an began texting out a message.

Lena: 8:45 a.m. Meet me at my penthouse later for a late lunch I would like to speak to you.

Kara: 8:46 a.m. okay I’m glad to hear from you I have somethings I need to say myself.

Lena: 8:48 a.m. Late lunch say 2:30?

Kara: 8:50 a.m. Sounds great.

Sam set Lena’s phone back on the counter and began going over the rest of the plan. First was the message to get Kara over here. Second would be to speak to Alex and get her opinion and possible help for part three. Get Kara and Lena talking again if not get them on better terms.

Sam knew what she was doing Lena wasn’t heartbroken over her brother she was heartbroken over losing her image of the woman she loved. Her world was rattled, and she needed something to give her a semblance of normalcy. 

She pulled out her own phone and texted Alex to meet her at Noonan’s a few blocks away.

Alex agreed. They would meet in ten minutes.

Later at Noonan’s.

Sam smiled when Alex came into view, she instantly made her way to the agent and wrapped her arms around her. Their embrace broke a moment later to Alex offering her a coffee. Sam took the coffee graciously. They sat down and spent a few moments to catch up when Sam began explaining the events of last night.

“I knew it was bad, but I had no idea how bad. Kara’s been a wreck since she told Lena. They sort of had a falling out in the fortress of solitude. I swear Lena needs to understand Kara didn’t hide who she was from her because she’s a Luthor no its quite the opposite actually.” Alex says as she stirs her coffee. Sam nods as she sucks her teeth for a second.

“Well I know that, and you know that, but Lena is a stubborn brat when she wants to be. I love her to death, but Alex come on you know all of this isn’t just because she feels betrayed by her best friend. She loves her Alex.” Sam says softly as she tries her best not to smile when Alex just nods back.

“I know and Kara loves her too. It took her all this time away from Lena to really see how much but she does, and she just wants to fix things. She’s going crazy without Lena she constantly looking at her phone waiting for a call a text even. But Lea really is great with radio silence.” Alex explains her words soft but the meaning heavy. Sam sighs before she smiles brightly a mischievous grin on her face. Alex looks up and raises a brow.

“Samantha Arias what are you planning.” Alex says with a wiggle of her brow as she laughs.

“Oh, nothing too exciting just going to get your sister and my best friend to fucking speak and tell each other they love one another.” Sam says as she takes a quick sip of coffee.

“How exactly do you plan on this going?” Alex asks skeptically.

“Well I already set them up for lunch at Lena’s later today so now we just have to make sure they are levelheaded and actually fucking speak to one another. So… you know you may need something to keep your sister from flying off.” Sam says as she pictures the Kryptonian taking off mid conversation. Alex bites the inside of her cheek before nodding.

“Got it.” Alex says with a nod.

The two spend some time going over the details of their plan. They eventually decide it’s best for Alex to show up with Kara instead of coming back to the penthouse with Sam.

Later back at Lena’s 1:45 p.m.

Lena had just pulled herself from her bed when she hears a knock on her bedroom door. Sam cracks the door open just wide enough to allow herself in with a tray of the previously ordered food reheated. She makes her way to the bed and sits gently on the edge offering Lena the tray of food. Lena takes the tray and immediately begins devouring the food.

After Lena had finished the plate Sam spoke.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asks softly. Lena sighs gratefully for the food then take a sip of her water.

“Slightly better… no hangover but still emotionally devastated.” Lena explains as she stretches. Sam nods and picks the tray up from Lena and stands giving Lena a slightly hard but serious look.

“Good go take a shower your lunch plans will be here in about forty five minutes.” Sam says as she cocks her brow at Lena’s questioning gaze.

“I made lunch plans for you and I want you to look like you haven’t just pulled yourself from bed. Now up shower.” Sam instructs as she turns and exits Lena’s room with no further discussion.

“Yes mom!” Lena snarks behind Sam as she pulls herself from the bed and heads to the bathroom.

Lena takes her sweet time in the shower so when she comes from her room all dressed and ready for whatever Sam has planed she stops dead in her tracks when she sees not only Sam but also Kara and Alex standing in the middle of the living room staring at Lena. Lena doesn’t even want to know she simply nods and turns to go back the way she came only to be stopped by Sam grabbing her arm gently.

“Lena… come on. I saw how hurt you were last night I just need you to give this a try please.” Sam whispers as she waits for Lena to turn and face her. Lena does but her eyes could kill Sam at that moment Lena’s pissed and Sam knows it.

“Stop. I’m not betraying you so don’t even think that’s what’s going on here alright I care for you and I don’t like seeing you the way you were last night all I’m saying is please give it a chance let us help you fix this between you and Kara.” Sam practically whisper begs. Lena takes a moment before she lets out a defeated huff all anger gone replaced by annoyance.

“Good now that everyone is here. I need you two to have lunch and talk things out. Sam and I are not going anywhere but we will be sitting out on the balcony enjoying our own lunch. We need you two to figure your shit out because your both hopeless without the other. And I for one have sat back and watched it for too long I’m over you two being angsty teens who refuse to act like the mature adults you are.” Alex explains her voice slightly annoyed at the visual pouting of her younger sister.

“Oh, and Kara don’t even think about trying to bail if something she says hurts your feelings ill just tell mom you refused to work things out with Lena.” Alex threatens with a smirk when she sees Kara’s face pale slightly.

“Okay kids your food is sitting on the counter play nice.” Sam says with that motherly tone of hers. Lena all but fights the urge to flip Sam off as the two disappear through the door to the balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Sam's intervening works the two actually talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry i didn't post this sooner my computer deleted the original i tried to recover it but ended up having to re write about half of it. this is it i hope you all enjoy this stories conclusion! comments and kudos are always welcome enjoy!

Lena grabs her food and goes to sit opposite from Kara…. Very opposite she sits on the edge of the counter the farthest from Kara she can manage. Kara simply flops down on the stool and crosses her arms over one another while staring at her food a slightly distraught look on her face. Neither of the women speak for a long time. It takes a rather long moment of silence before they both nearly jump from hearing Sam sigh. 

“It’s been almost an hour and neither of you are even trying to talk things out. Here why don’t I start.” Sam says harshly as she makes direct eye contact with Lena.

“You need to stop being angry and open up your eyes. Kara didn’t hide the fact she was Supergirl from you because of your last name or to keep an eye on you.” Sam says as she shifts her attention to Kara who’s now slightly worried.

“And you need to stop hiding your feelings, Lena isn’t a mind reader and she obviously doesn’t understand the lack of subtly you have shown. Tell her how and what you feel and why you did the things you did and stop being a giant kryptonian pain in my ass!” Sam says with a slightly raised voice. Alex pokes her head into the room and corks a brow at Sam.

“There I’ve given you both a starting point now fucking talk already so everyone can go about their business.” Sam says over her shoulder as she goes to join Alex back out on the balcony.

Lena is slightly taken aback Sam sounded pissed and Lena had no idea what to do. She wanted to talk she just couldn’t find the words. Kara on the other hand had heard Sam, she really heard what Sam was wanting her to say she bit the inside of her cheek for a moment before clearing her throat.

“Uhm, I j-just wanted to say I’m sorry for the way you found out it was never my intention to keep it from you for so long.” Kara says weakly her voice slightly shaky as she took a breath. Lena’s attention was fully on Kara she started to notice how the blonde became fidgety almost bashful. Before her better judgment could take hold, Lena acted. Her hand flew up to the super’s face as a sharp crack could be heard throughout the room. Lena had just slapped Kara with tears in her eyes the room was deathly still.

“Y-you don’t get to do that. You don’t get to sit there and say you weren’t intending on hiding it for as long as you did, you should have told me when you met me. I... I trusted you I opened up and let myself be vulnerable with you and you repay me by making me feel like I was nothing but a Luthor to you.” Lena practically shouted as tears rolled down her cheek. Kara did nothing her disbelief at Lena smacking her rendering her speechless. 

Lena was right She had opened up to her had trusted her and Kara let her down by making her feel exactly the opposite to how she wanted her to feel. Despite how loud everything had sounded moments ago Sam nore Alex came to investigate. Sam would want them to do whatever they had to yell, scream hell even cry if it meant things would be resolved.

The room was still the only sound was faint sniffling from Lena. Kara couldn’t take the quiet she couldn’t take seeing Lena in pain she, she finally spoke her heart weighing heavily in her chest a few tears ran down her own cheek.

“I-I am so beyond sorry Lena I didn’t mean to make you hurt this badly. Your right though I shouldn’t have kept it from you I shouldn’t have made you feel alienated or like you were a Luthor. You’re not, your Lena when I told Mercy the Luthor name didn’t deserve you I meant it.” Kara admits quietly as she wipes at her eyes. Lena stared at Kara for several moments.

“Then why hide it why make me feel like the most meaningful person in your life just to turn around and make me feel like it was all a lie. Why make me feel so betrayed like you did?!” Lena shouted as she stood her body shaking as she yelled. This time Sam heard and was slightly intrigued she stood and poked her head into the room just out of the pairs line of sight followed by Alex who did the same. Kara felt all her emotions build and she stood walking a few steps closer to Lena.

“I didn’t do it to hurt you or make you feel betrayed. I wanted to tell you so many times! But Alex would tell me it was too dangerous, or I would chicken out because I was scared how it would change things. I was afraid Lena that if you found out you wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore. I was so fixated on the fact that you had been at odds with me as Supergirl I was I guess selfish because you still were friends with me as Kara that you still loved Kara I was afraid!” Kara sobbed loudly as she crossed her arms to hold on to herself. Something in what Kara said made her anger spike once more. Lena stepped closer to Kara her eyes burning with anger.

“You were scared?! That’s the only reason you were okay with all of it just because we weren’t getting along when you were your alter ego. Are you fucking kidding me just come out and say it! You kept it from me because you didn’t trust me!” Lena yelled once more looking up into blue eyes. Kara winced slightly as the tears became uncontrollable. Kara let Lena’s words and anger pass over her as she reached both hands out to rest on Lena’s shoulders. Lena fought herself to stay put but she wasn’t backing down.

“No Lena I wasn’t hiding it from you because I didn’t trust you or because of your name. I hid it from you because I fucking love you okay I care for your safety and wellbeing too much I was scared not only because of how you would view me but I was scared I would lose the person I love!” Kara admitted shouting all her frustrations down into the face or the woman she loved. Lena was speechless her heart hammered in her chest as the words I fucking love you rang in her ears. Sam and Alex ducked back out of the room silently making their way from the entrance to the penthouse.

“Fucking finally.” Sam sighed in relief. Alex smiled and bumped Sam’s shoulder with her own.

“You owe me twenty Arias. Lena wasn’t the first to cave I told you so.” Alex said with a smirk. Sam sighed and nodded.

“I don’t know why I even bother betting against you. you always win.” Sam grumbled as she took her seat.  
Kara and Lena stood in silence for a few moments both too scared to speak. Finally, after a few moments Lena reached her hand up to caress the blondes face.

“S-say it again.” Lena stuttered out still not believing what she had just heard. Kara swallowed hard her tears still streaming down her cheeks as she takes one hand and moves it up to the hand that was caressing her cheek. She stared deeply into green watery eyes as she mustered all the strength she had.

“I said I love you Lena.” Kara repeats this time all anger all other emotions other than love and sorrow evident in her voice. Lena suddenly bent up and crashed her lips into the blondes. Kara closed her eyes as the damn of tears officially overflowed once more. Kara kissed her back until they had both become breathless. Only pulling apart several minutes later. Kara pulling back to look down at Lena softly as Lena opened her eyes and spoke.

“I love you too. I have for a long time so you can only imagine why I had been so angry. To open up to someone and trust them like I had you to love someone you were unsure would ever love you back just to be told they were a super. Honestly I don’t understand why I hadn’t figured it out on my own.” Lena admitted. 

“That’s because love makes you blind.” Sam said with a chuckle as the two jumped and sprang apart both furiously blushing.

“Now if you two kids have kissed and made up, I believe there is some work to be done.” Alex said with an eyeroll as she smirked.


End file.
